


All Hollows Eve

by Reijin_Hakumei, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Byakuya harem, Byakuya/everyone - Freeform, Do I really need to tag all of this?, Double Anal Penetration, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, For our lovely LeVath who showers us with fanart, Gratuitous Smut, Just don't die while reading this, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Not good enough? Fine..., Oral Sex, Size Difference, Submissive Byakuya, There's a plot... If you squint, Voyeurism, We love you dear, Wet Dream, hugs tightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: As the moon rises on All Hallows Eve, a feverish Byakuya is led away from his manor to where a group of cloaked forms await him. Is it a trick or something very sweet?...Uke Bya with several savory suitors!
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Aizen Sousuke/Kuchiki Byakuya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Kuchiki Byakuya, Ichimaru Gin/Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Kuchiki Byakuya/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	All Hollows Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeVath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVath/gifts).



Byakuya first noticed his eyes were burning a bit as he sat in his office in the sixth division, poring over a report on the recent mission to Karakura Town. He blinked slowly, several times to try to make the feeling go away. The effort did result in the desired effect as the odd burning abated, but it was back only a few minutes later, accompanied by a little shiver.

"You okay Captain?" Renji asked, looking over at him and cocking his head slightly, "You look a little flushed."

"Do I?" the noble inquired, looking back at the redhead for a moment.

_Does his hair look even more…red tonight?_

"Maybe you should call it a night. I can finish up the last few of those if you wanna go home now."

Byakuya glanced down at the small pile of papers in front of him.

"I thought you had plans with your friends," he recalled, blinking again to make the burning in his eyes fade, "You've been annoying the other officers with that monster mask all day."

"Aww," Renji said, smirking, "Y'mean, you didn't like that? What kind of mask should I wear, then?"

"What kind, indeed?" Byakuya said, thinking for a moment, "Well, perhaps instead of something disgusting, you could go for a different aesthetic…say, something more…charming?"

"Something charming?" the redhead laughed, "Well, sorry, but they didn't have any masks of your face at the shop!"

Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't usually prone to blushing, but he felt more heat well up on his face and throat to join what was already there.

"Abarai…"

"Sir?" Renji snickered.

"Why don't we just leave the last few things for tomorrow? None of them are pressing and we should both go home. There is far too much…giddiness in here for coherent thought."

"I can go now?" Renji asked eagerly.

"That is what I said."

"Thank you, Captain!" the redhead said, bounding out of his chair and grabbing his things, "I was wanting to get to work on my costume!"

"Have a good evening," the noble said, watching as his subordinate flew out the door.

He looked around the office, shivering again, then he decided that there was nothing more to be done, so he left the division and began walking home. All along the way, soldiers leaving work were laughing and discussing their plans for the evening's festivities, and although he knew very well that it would be unseemly for the leader of the Kuchiki clan to be a part of such a thing, he did feel a sliver of loneliness as he walked past, returning the occasional greetings that were called out to him.

_It isn't always easy leading a noble clan, but even I have some pleasures I get to enjoy._

A little of his loneliness eased as a shadowy figure appeared near the end of the block, and his younger cousin, who acted as his bodyguard, shed the watery form that most often hid his presence, and took up a position at Byakuya's side.

"Good evening, Cousin," the young man greeted him.

"Good evening, Tetsuya."

He smiled briefly at the black horse that appeared out of the shadows to join them.

"Good evening, Arashi."

The stallion's head dipped respectfully in response.

"Would you like to ride home on Arashi or would you rather walk?" Tetsuya asked.

"The moon and stars are quite lovely tonight and there is frivolity in the air. I find it pleasant. We can walk home."

Byakuya noticed the shopping bag his cousin carried.

"Ah, that's right. You were invited to Kisuke Urahara's shop for the Halloween party tonight, ne?"

"Yes," Tetsuya affirmed, his blue eyes meeting his cousin's more solemn grey ones, "But, you were invited too, weren't you?"

"I was, however, I declined the invitation."

"Of course," Tetsuya agreed, giving him a slightly sad look, "You know, I don't really have to go. I was just going because…"

"Because that man has had an eye on you for some time," Byakuya interrupted, "Did you think I didn't notice?"

"No, but you didn't say anything," Tetsuya said, blushing and lowering his gaze respectfully, "I…I know you don't approve, but Kisuke is…"

Byakuya stopped and turned to face his cousin directly.

"Kisuke Urahara is a troublemaker, but I trust my cousin to make his own decisions about who he will love."

"By-Byakuya," Tetsuya stammered, blushing more fiercely.

"Go on, now. Don't keep him waiting," the Kuchiki leader urged him.

"But…"

"Arashi can walk me home," Byakuya insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Tetsuya. We will be fine. Enjoy the evening, and do remember to use a protection charm if you are intimate. I am not ready to condone you having to marry that scoundrel."

"I, um w-we…I mean…"

"I will see you in the morning," Byakuya said, hiding a little smile.

"Y-yes, good night, Byakuya."

Byakuya let out a little huff of breath and looked at the blue-eyed stallion, who let out a little snort.

"Well, I wasn't going to stop them anyway," he sighed, "and Tetsuya certainly deserves to be happy. Just, when you go to Karakura Town to meet Tetsuya for the ride back…"

 _Maybe I will have a moment of clumsiness and knock his hat on the ground_ , the stallion's wispy voice spoke into his mind.

"I shouldn't be encouraging you," the noble said, biting at his lip, "but I still have not forgiven him."

_Leave him to me. You look like you have had a long day. Are you sure you do not want me to carry you?_

"No, thank you, Arashi," Byakuya answered, laying a hand on the horse's sleek neck as they continued walking, "I am fine."

He knew it was a lie, and no doubt the horse did too, but Arashi knew better than to bother the leader when he was thinking, so he left Byakuya to ruminate and walked quietly at his side. They reached the manor a few minutes later and Byakuya sent his cousin's stallion off to the stables with a gentle pat. He walked into the main house entry and was greeted by the old housekeeper, then his attendant appeared and bowed deeply in front of him.

"Welcome home, Lord Byakuya."

"Good evening, Torio," Byakuya answered.

It was a relief, he thought, to fall into his regular routine of heading to his room to undress, then proceeding with his attendant to the large, beautifully decorated bathing chamber, a large glass enclosure that seemed just an extension of the lush gardens around it. A thick blanket of green grass surrounded a meandering trail that led up to the huge bathing pool. Within, the water was soothingly warm and while one side featured bubbling pools for soaking, the other boasted several scenic waterfalls that acted as showers. Torio first disrobed Byakuya, then himself, then he placed a small wrap around his waist and followed Byakuya out to one of the waterfalls.

Byakuya closed his eyes, breathing deeply and slowly as Torio's practiced hands bathed him. He sighed wearily, glad that the day was over, but already missing Tetsuya, who was a constant presence at his side.

_But it is good for him to be with someone he cares for. It's been a long time since he lost his husband and child._

But thinking about his cousin's long years of mourning and celibacy only reminded him of his own painful loss. And although he had to admit to being tempted, he wasn't sure he could ever be brave…or maybe foolish enough to risk his heart again.

Still…

_I have noticed the way that Renji watches me sometimes while we are working so closely together, and I do so love seeing those wild, exotic markings on his body when we train._

_And he's not the only one - one of his friends is distracting as well. Lieutenant Hisagi... Shuuhei. His scars are fearsome but only add to his appeal, along with that dangerous edge to him like Renji carries._

_But…_

_Even though he isn't marked like Renji or scarred like Shuuhei, Ichigo Kurosaki also tempts me, with his fierce personality and that intense reiatsu._

_There was a time, long ago, that Sosuke Aizen mentored me in calligraphy, and I remember feeling odd desires for him to step over the line between teacher and lover. Yes, I had some sinful thoughts about him._

_And not only him._

_I once indulged in an erotic daydream about Sousuke and Gin…_

… _I should not…_

His cheeks darkened as he realized that it must be obvious to his longtime attendant that he was becoming aroused. As was expected, Torio showed no sign of noticing, but Byakuya sighed in frustration and tried to think of something boring.

But he felt another little inward shiver, goose bumps on his skin, and his face felt too warm. He felt relief when the bathing ended and Torio wrapped a fresh yukata around him, and they walked back to his bedroom. Byakuya laid down in his bed, sitting back against the pillows and slowly consuming a cup of hot tea. Alone, he was less careful, and his mind began to wander again as he thought about Renji with his friends, Tetsuya with his new love and how he could not be a part of all of that, no matter how much he might want to.

_There was a hollow at Kisuke's shop once when I was there. He had shocking blue hair and blue eyes to match. His look was so exotic and dangerous, it set my heart beating faster just to look at him._

_Grr, and then, Kenpachi had to show up and broke the moment when our eyes met. I wanted to kill him for that, the rakish beast…although…he does have entrancing, feral eyes and the touch of that powerful reiatsu…_

Unbidden, beautiful teal eyes flashed in his mind at the thought of powerful reiatsu, his mind clearly recalling Hitsugaya-taicho’s gorgeous mature form of his complete bankai… _Such cold, powerful beauty… What would it feel like, to be captured within that ice as he ravished me? To see his frigid expression thaw in pleasure? To be surrounded by the snow of his refreshing reiatsu…_

He drifted off to sleep, kicking off the blankets and tossing and turning a bit as the little fever grew into a hotter one. Disjointed yet erotic dreams chased him through the darkness. By the midnight hour, he woke to feel a burning heat all over. He groaned and opened his eyes.

They widened as they encountered the tall silhouette of a man standing in his garden doorway.

_No one could get past Arashi._

But there he stood, and as he took a step forward, moonlight lit his lanky body, lighting up his masked face. Still, nothing could hide the pattern of bold black tattoos that marked the little places where his skin was exposed. His chest where his shirt was carelessly left open, parts of his neck and on the muscular triceps.

"Renji?"

The young man broke into a smile, but a chill sliced down the noble's spine at the sight of wicked looking fangs. He started to launch himself out of bed, but as Renji's deep cinnamon eyes locked on his, a strange feeling came over his body and he found himself frozen in place, staring and heart pounding as Renji approached him.

"Abarai, what are you…?"

"Captain!"

The younger man's voice echoed in his head, making his legs feel weak and his heart throbbed in response.

Renji's hand turned palm upward and beckoned slowly. To Byakuya's surprise and horror, his body obeyed, standing slowly as he accepted his lieutenant's extended hand. Renji's touch sent electric tingles up and down his spine and he felt painfully aroused.

Renji laughed, a low, growling sound that gave his heart more lurid flutters.

"C'mon Captain," the redhead teased, "they're waiting for you."

"W-waiting for me?"

The words seemed to take all of the breath he had, as Renji guided him out of his room and through the garden. Byakuya felt oddly dizzy and so hot, despite the slight chill in the air.

Renji led him through the orchard, still holding his hand.

"Renji? Where are we going? Who's waiting? Why are they waiting for me?"

There was no answer, but the big hand tightened on his in a way he found strangely reassuring. They left the orchard to ascend the hill, the naked sakura trees clawing at the night sky with their bare branches.

A soft hum of reiatsu touched the noble's senses as Renji guided him to the top of the cliff, then down the tiny trail that led down the face. When they stood in front of the waterfall, Renji smiled, baring his fangs.

Byakuya felt even more confused.

"Renji, how do you know about this place? Only Tetsuya and I have ever - "

The tall redhead touched his lips to silence him, leading him to the secret (or so he'd thought) cave concealed by the waterfall. He sensed a powerful barrier, yet they passed easily.

Expecting the cave to be dark, Byakuya was startled to see small fires around the walls. The steam from the hot spring coiled around them, creating an ethereal hazy effect. He blinked in further surprise when he noticed the other dark, cloaked figures.

He turned back for the exit as uncertain heat flooded him, only for the largest cloaked figure to block his way.

"Naw, don't look like that, princess. We ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Ke-Kenpachi? What's going on here?"

He tried to make his voice demanding, but it didn't quite work.

The other figures moved closer, and Renji still held one hand captive. Then the redhead moved behind him, the others standing in a semicircle in front of him. As he glanced at the shadowed faces, he recognized the few details he could make out.

His heart pounded, intensifying his dizzy confusion.

"I don't understand..."

Renji chuckled, purring into his ear, "Happy Halloween, Byakuya. We're here to give you a treat. Just trust us."

Then the younger man kissed his neck, and he gasped, prompting one of the figures to step forward while pushing his hood back. The firefight caught the stark scars on the right side of his face as he smiled seductively.

Together, the lieutenants began to strip Byakuya, soon divesting him of his yukata. Even with the fires, the cave air was on the cooler side, soothing his fevered flesh as he stood, naked and mortifyingly aroused, under the gazes of the very men he'd been entertaining such indecent thoughts about earlier.

While part of him reeled at the sheer inappropriateness, a bigger part was thrilled by what seemed to be happening here. His feverish mind scrambled eagerly through the possible scenarios, a much more lewd version of what it did during battle.

Kenpachi came closer as Renji and Shuuhei shed their cloaks to reveal their unabashed nudity. The beastly man leaned in and kissed him, gently pressing him back against Renji's solid chest while the other figures slowly faded into the shadows.

Renji caught his wrists in a firm grip so he couldn't resist when both Shuuhei and Kenpachi started kissing, licking, and even biting down the sides of his throat.

Byakuya gasped, unconsciously tilting his head back. Rough hands explored his body, and he gave in to the urge to pant. His cock was straining, throbbing as it jumped excitedly at every stimulation from the three younger men.

Kenpachi kissed him deeply as Renji nuzzled into the back of his neck. Shuuhei bit his shoulder, making him moan into the kiss. Byakuya could feel himself leaking, and he whimpered when Shuuhei dropped down to lick him. Kenpachi laughed, deepening the kiss further and nipping at his lips.

Byakuya felt Renji press even closer behind him, the redhead's thick cock rubbing against his ass teasingly. His own mouth still occupied by Kenpachi's, he heard his lieutenant growl in his ear, "We're gonna make you feel so fuckin' good, better than you've ever felt before tonight."

One of his wrists was released, and he snaked that arm up around Kenpachi's shoulders. Damp fingers slid into his crevice, tracing his entrance. He made a breathless sound of pleasure and anticipation. It'd been so long since anyone had touched him, so long since he'd even indulged _himself_...

Slowly, two fingers sank into his body, gently stretching him. He moaned into Kenpachi's mouth, clinging to him with one arm and pushing back onto Renji's long fingers. They delved deeper, stretching him more, and he groaned softly as he writhed between the muscular bodies. Kenpachi's huge hands framed his face as the barbarian gently broke the kiss.

"Easy, princess. We've got plenty of time to be rough. Let Renji get you ready first."

Just as he nodded in agreement, Shuuhei leaned in and closed his warm, wet mouth over his aching cock. Byakuya couldn't stop his cry of pleasure, which Kenpachi swooped in to swallow, devouring his mouth and any sounds he made.

A third slick finger pressed into his ass, slowly preparing him, yet sinking deeper in search of -

A flash of intense pleasure blinded him and he bit Kenpachi's lip in a burst of savage instinct. But the other captain only chuckled into the kiss, murmuring, "That's it, princess. You're just as much a demon as I am."

Byakuya growled at the assertion, only for Renji to start pumping his fingers against that spot. His growl shattered into a needy whine as he began thrusting into Shuuhei's mouth, who'd simply been holding him in the damp softness until now. Renji growled in his ear as he pounded his strong fingers in and out of his body.

"You like that, don't you?"

He nodded frantically, making the others smile.

Then the fingers slowed before carefully pulling out. Byakuya's eyelids fluttered as his subordinate shifted, slowly pushing into him. His still-tight body stretched around the thick member as Renji filled him up.

_So much better than any fantasy I've had of him...this is all better than any fantasy I've ever had at all..._

The redhead continued to hold one wrist, gripping Byakuya's hip with his free hand as he buried himself. Byakuya swallowed his moan at the full feeling, but they were having none of it.

"We wanna hear you," came Shuuhei's voice as the scarred lieutenant pulled his mouth off and lightly stroked his length.

"Yeah, you got a lovely voice when you're feeling good," Kepachi added, kissing his jaw.

Renji licked his ear, making him quiver. "Let us know when things feel good to you."

The redhead shifted his hips, pulling out just a bit before slowly pushing back in. Byakuya whined, lifted onto tiptoe by the taller man.

"Ahh ahh pl-please..."

He wasn't even sure what he was asking for, yet somehow, he got it anyways. Kenpachi claimed his mouth in a demanding kiss, while Renji began rocking his hips.

The fever that had tormented him earlier flared up, scorching him inside and everywhere the younger men touched him. It blazed with the fierce pleasure streaking along his veins and simmered in his increasingly hazy thoughts.

Byakuya was barely aware of the red flush staining his face and throat as searing passion enveloped him from his companions. He panted roughly when Kenpachi pulled back, then Shuuhei was in front of him, threading those strong fingers through his hair.

Renji thrust harder, releasing his wrist so he could hold onto the scarred lieutenant with both arms. Shuuhei kissed him voraciously, distracting him from the feel of Renji's hands sliding down his thighs.

Then the strong redhead was lifting him, staying buried in his ass as he was positioned. Shuuhei grinned and pressed closer, and Byakuya's eyes flew wide when he felt the younger man's length nudge at his entrance where Renji's cock was filling him up.

Slowly, carefully, Shuuhei pressed in, his thick member joining his friend's.

Byakuya loosed a cry of pleasure as he was filled even more, clinging desperately to Shuuhei's carved shoulders. The lieutenants held him steady between them, beginning to thrust slowly. He gave a wanton moan as he leaned his head back on Renji's shoulder, and the redhead began devouring his throat with suckling, biting kisses.

Secure in the cradle of strong arms while both lieutenants claimed his body, Byakuya was overcome with pleasure, his throbbing dick leaking piteously.

In his peripheral vision, he could see Kenpachi had disrobed, and was stroking himself while watching. The revelation was thrilling, and he moaned as he lowered one hand to his neglected length while Renji and Shuuhei thrust into his body harder, assaulting his sweet spot.

Only a few strokes easily put him at the edge, and the younger men groaned in his ears.

"That's it, Byakuya. Cum for us."

"It's ok, you can let go. We got you."

Byakuya cried out as his release erupted, then warmth flooded him inside. Panting, he was vaguely aware of the lieutenants whispering loving praise as they carefully pulled out and lowered him to the ground.

He felt something slide over his hand, and managed to focus enough to see Renji gently sliding a slim, interwoven silver bracelet onto his wrist.

He only had a few moments to admire the miniature rubies and the tiny scythes that decorated the bracelet. Then Kenpachi stepped closer, guiding him onto his hands and knees while gently stroking his hair.

"You looked so beautiful, princess, letting them take you like that. I thought you were pretty when you got mad, but when you're enjoying yourself...I wanna see that again."

Byakuya moaned as Kenpachi pressed himself into his recently-plundered ass, thrusting carefully as the noble adjusted.

"Ke-Ken...Kenpachi, please..."

The demon growled, taking hold of his hips. Byakuya panted as the other captain's thrusts turned hard and fast, and easily striking his center. He whimpered in pleasure, rocking back into the savage thrusts as Kenpachi praised him.

"That's it, princess. You're so beautiful and feel so good, fuck you take that so well..."

The bigger man sped up his hard thrusts, and pleasure seized Byakuya, all but paralyzing him. Kenpachi reached down and grasped his throbbing member, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Byakuya almost screamed when he came, a strangled keening noise escaping him as heat erupted inside him and his own blazing release was drained.

Panting and trembling, Byakuya didn't resist being gathered against the barbarian's chest.

Again, he felt cool metal close around his wrist. Blinking sleepily, he saw that this bracelet appeared plain silver. But when he turned his wrist, he saw the small, familiar bell hanging from it.

Renji and Shuuhei came close, cuddling him and stroking his hair while Kenpachi held him. His eyes fluttered closed, the images of their smiles following as darkness claimed him…

* * *

Slate gray eyes opened to see curtains moving in the breeze, the sky moonless and dark beyond the open window. A few feight stars were visible, the rest lost to city lights… How odd, there was no light pollution in Soul Society…

He tried to shift his arms that were above his head and realized… 

He couldn’t…

We awoke more properly, eyes fully taking in his surroundings. He was in a vaguely familiar bedroom, modern in style, and he was upon the rather small, double-sized bed. 

Bound.

His wrists were secured with soft satin ribbons to the headboard, and though it should have been easy for him to force his way out of the binding…

Again…

He couldn’t…

He could shift his body a bit, and he tugged against the binding, sliding his body up so that he could sit up against the headboard, his wrists remaining stubbornly bound. He realized two things immediately after he had completed the motion: first, he was was naked beneath the thin blue sheet that covered his hips and legs, as his chest was now exposed to the night air, falling down to pool at narrow hips as he sat upright; and second, that the ribbon was not merely tied to his wrists. The material extended down both arms, wrapped crisscrossing and holding his skin tightly in their clutch. The ribbon extended across his chest and shoulders to wrap tight around his neck in a parody of a choker. Shifting his arms put pressure on his neck and he decided against moving anymore until he learned exactly what was going on.

Where was Kurosaki Ichigo?

He recognized the room now, though he hadn’t been here often. Ichigo should have started college, if he remembered correctly from what Rukia had last said about the substitute shinigami, so was he even here? And why was he, himself here, bound in this manner? The last thing he remembered… He blushed as images from his dreams filled him. It had seemed so real… And yet, what else could it have been but a dream?

Was he even awake right now?

The bedroom door opened and Ichigo was all of a sudden just _there,_ the door clicking closed and locked, the taller man looming over Byakuya from his position against the headboard. He only wore a pair of low-riding jeans, the muscles he had earned from his rapid, hard training and numerous fights on full display, as well as several scars, slightly lighter in color than the rest of his otherwise smooth skin.

“You’re awake now,” Ichigo murmured, fingers coming up to brush long ebony strands from his face, Byakuya tensing at the feeling of pleasure that assaulted him from that delicate touch across his cheekbones and brow. Ichigo was smiling softly at him, as if he were the most precious thing in the world - like he charashied… Like he was…

“I didn’t bind your legs but perhaps I should have. How did you manage to sit up with your wrists bound so tight?”

Slate gray eyes narrowed, demanding, “Why am I bound at all?”

Ichigo’s smile became all too knowing, and his dark amber gaze seemed to see straight through him. “That’s easy Byakuya, you are bound because you needed to be, you needed _this.”_ Ichigo kneeled on the bed with him, placing himself between his stretched out legs and pulling upon his calves until he was laying down once again, arms stretched high above his head. “You can’t hide from me, Byakuya,” Ichigo whispered against his skin, leaning over so that hot breath ghosted over his bare chest.

Byakuya shivered at the sensation and before he could respond, an agile tongue firmly flicked against his nipple, Byakuya gasping out at the sensation, completely lost for words. Teeth followed the tongue, gently pressing and pulling before releasing the now hard nipple, Byakuya moaning out quietly and tugging on his bindings. What he couldn’t give to bury his hands into that soft sunset orange hair.

Ichigo moved to lavish attention on his other nipple while settling more firmly against his body, Byakuya wrapping his toned legs around his waist before he’d realized he’d done it, bucking up into him, already half hard and growing harder. Ichigo chuckled, grabbing hold of the sheet still pooled around his legs and waist and slowly removing it from between them, the fabric sliding over his throbbing cock and causing him to arch further into that sinful tongue on his chest.

He blushed, completely exposed to Ichigo’s dark amber gaze as the other raised himself back up to fully look at him, fire and desire burning in those deep, dark eyes. His expression was one of hunger and yet there was a level of adoration, like he couldn’t really believe that the noble was beneath him. Byakuya stared back steadily, his face flushed, his eyes bright with a challenge. He again tugged at his binds, dark amber eyes breaking his gaze to glance up at his secured wrists.

“You would run from this, had you the ability,” Ichigo whispered, “You never seem to do anything for yourself, never _allow_ something only for your pleasure, wants, and desires.” That dark gaze swept back to him, the smile he gave was almost frightening as he said, “I won’t allow you to run from this. You’re _mine.”_

With that Ichigo fully settled his weight on him, his clothed, hard length pressing teasingly against Byakuya’s own fully exposed one, the bare muscled abs and chest sliding deliciously against each other, the feeling of hot skin against skin torturously pleasurable. And then Ichigo’s teeth caught his lower lip and Byakuya couldn’t help but gasp at the shock that sent through his body, settling low and connecting directly to his cock which tried to jump where it was trapped. 

Ichigo _invaded_ his mouth, his tongue demanding and forceful as he touched every place he could reach, playing with his own tongue until Byakuya moaned deeply and began to respond, returning the kiss and fighting back to win over some control. He wasn’t going to win, and they both seemed to know it, but by the pleased groan Ichigo released Byakuya continued to try, tugging again at the bindings around his wrists and arms, gasping as he pulled a bit too tightly and the ribbon around his neck constricted. 

Ichigo’s hands found his wrists, bringing them back into a position so that the ribbon went more slack, Byakuya moaning and gasping at the rapid return of air. “Be good for me now and keep these right here,” Ichigo murmured, “You’ll do that for me, yes?”

Byakuya was panting, painfully hard, and a bit dizzy from the lack of air. He nodded though. He’d be good, so long as Ichigo continued to make him feel this amazing, and there was also something within his mind, pulling on him. _Why am I fighting this?_ Byakuya thought to himself. _What is there to fight against? Ichigo would never harm me, it’s not in his nature…_

But as Ichigo made his way down Byakuya’s body, his tongue leaving cooling wet trails upon his heated skin, following along the lines of his muscles and finally reaching to lick across the head of his cock, Byakuya couldn’t help but pull on his bindings again, desperately wanting to reach down and clench his fingers in his hair as he teased him. However, he hadn’t pulled against them for long before his wrists were seized again in a strong grasp. Byakuya was immediately confused because Ichigo hadn’t moved, still teasing the head of his cock with that sinful mouth and tongue. 

Slate gray eyes, hazy with want and need, looked up to meet glowing gold. He looked like Ichigo, this other man kneeling above him, obviously the one now pinning his arms to the soft bed. However, other than the golden color of his eyes, everything else about him, from his skin to his hair, was a stark white color.

“He’s got poorer survival instincts than ya do, King,” the man said. Byakuya shuddered at the voice, higher in tone than Ichigo’s and yet somehow the same, with an underlying warble of a scream that caused a fleeting feeling of terror to race down his spine.

Ichigo paused in his teasing, his mouth leaving his cock to say, “Hold him tight then Shiro, and cut the ribbon from his throat.”

A long, wickedly sharp, black nail entered his vision briefly before he felt it against the vulnerable skin of his throat. He immediately threw his head back, not really understanding why he was so afraid of this being that so much resembled Ichigo. Ichigo had called him Shiro… Well, he certainly was white… And he seemed to know him. So surely he was safe?

The ribbon gave little resistance, the nail against his throat razor sharp as it sliced through the binding. The rippon was still wrapped so many times however around his arms that the slack barely affected the give near his wrists, not that he could move them anyway as the other man still had him pinned. The nail moved threatenly down his neck to trail across a collarbone and down his chest, a raised, thin red line of irritated skin being left in its wake. 

Byakuya’s breath hitched at the sensation, his eyes getting impossibly darker and he began to feel as if he were floating in pleasure. 

“I think we broke ‘im, King,” the man, Shiro said with a chuckle, “As cooperative as a kitten now, aren’t ya, pretty?”

Ichigo didn’t respond to his double, his mouth descending to take Byakuya’s length entirely and the noble couldn’t stop the cry of, “Ahhh,” that left his mouth at the feeling. 

“That’s right pretty,” Shiro murmured, more threatening nails ghosting across his skin. Byakuya was utterly frozen, partially in fear of causing those wicked nails to pierce his delicate skin, partially in pleasure at Ichigo’s throat massaging the head of his cock as his tongue moved around the shaft, partially in helplessness as his arms where still bound, his wrists still pinned. 

It was all too much and he was _falling._ His muscles relaxing completely, a gentle tingling settling over his skin, the feel of those nails sending nothing but pure pleasure rolling over him, and he began to moan brokenly.

“He’s ready, King,” Shiro whispered. Byakuya didn’t even wonder what the other meant, his mind no longer concerned with things like _concerns._

He did gasp though as a slick finger entered him, sinking deep and slowly withdrawing only to push in again, slowly fucking him. Byakuya whined at the sensation, instantly wanting more, pressing against it desperately. A handful of minutes later he got more as a second finger entered him, the two moving to stretch but it still wasn’t enough, forcing words he never thought he’d utter to fall from his lips, “Please, I need more, please…”

“Ah pretty, King’ll give ya more,” Shiro murmured, still petting against his skin, the threat of the nails ever present. “Just keep nice and relaxed for ‘im, that’s right pretty, such a good shinigami…”

Gray eyes widened, all of a sudden realizing where he’d seen those eyes before… They were Ichigo’s eyes, whenever he…

“Hollow,” Byakuya gasped, shuddering violently as Ichigo pressed against his prostate, arching desperately against the hollow’s tight hold.

Shiro merely grinned, “Nice ta officially meet ya pretty, though we’ve met before.” _This_ was the being within the substitute shinigami that had almost killed him, that third time they had fought, all those years ago at Sokyoku Hill. And now, here he was, ginning sadistically as Byakuya drowned in pleasure, and Byakuya was amazed to realize he didn’t care. 

It didn’t matter. 

Because this being was still a part of Ichigo, still influenced by such a strong, fiercely protective soul. If Ichigo was allowing his inner hollow to be a part of this, it was because there was no reason to be concerned. 

And so he wasn’t. But he was curious, and Ichigo was driving his mind so far down into pleasure as he worked on him, that he actually gasped out what he desired, “Kiss me.”

Golden eyes widened before that smile turned utterly feral, “Are ya sure that’s what ya want pretty? Ya know what I am…”

Byakuya’s hazed gaze stared determinedly into golden eyes as he gasped out, “Please…”

Shiro growled, the sound sending shivers down his spine, half in terror and half in pleasure, as he moved to straddle his waist, hands still pinning his wrists, and utterly devoured his mouth. Byakuya had thought Ichigo had been demanding. Shiro was utterly _insistent,_ and Byakuya couldn’t help but fully submit, his body all but going limp beneath the hollow's bare, muscular form. 

The mouth left his cock and he whimpered at the loss but those fingers were still buried deep inside him. He was rocking against them, and the fleeting passes and press against his prostate were driving him mad with pleasure but they weren't consistent enough to allow him to cum. Shiro had begun to moan desperately into his mouth as he rocked on top of him - his hard length sliding against Byakuya's lower abs - kissing him, if this could even be called a proper kiss, one participant so thoroughly dominated that they could barely respond. If he didn’t know better he would have thought the hollow really was trying to consume him.

And then he was frozen in shock and pleasure as Ichigo removed his fingers and sheathed himself within him at the same moment an unbearably tight heat enveloped his cock. He was so overloaded with pleasure he didn’t feel a bit of pain at Ichigo sinking into him. The hollow had stiffened above him and then released the most wanton moan he had even heard directly into his mouth, the sound vibrating down his throat and Byakuya shuddered with sudden realization. 

Shiro was riding him. 

Almost as soon as he thought it, the hollow released his mouth and _moved,_ rocking on top of him, moaning desperately, “Fuck pretty, ya feel so good, make him cum King, want to feel him fill me…”

Ichigo moaned out at his double’s words, saying, “Damn it Shiro, you’re not exactly making this easy. Do you realized how fucking hot you two look with you riding him like that? I’m honestly trying not to cum here.”

“Don’t ya fuckin’ dare, King. Now fuck pretty like ya always wanted to, I want my prize.”

Shiro leaned down, mouthing at Byakuya’s neck as he continued to ride him, and Byakuya’s molten steel eyes, glazed over in pleasure, met dark amber. 

And then Ichigo began to move, his eyes locked with Byakuya's, body shining with sweat, hunched slightly over his hollow. Shiro stilled, allowing Ichigo to find a rhythm, and then he started to move _with_ him, rocking back as Ichigo rocked into Byakuya and the force of the thrusts, both Ichigo's within him and his own into the thrashing, whining hollow were forcing Byakuya’s mind to blank out in pure sensation. 

No thoughts.

Just feeling.

Ichigo thrust into him faster, his hollow matching his pace perfectly, instantly, no communication required between them, and Byakuya was _lost,_ utterly wrecked between them. He was no longer pulling at his binds, he seemed to have forgotten he even _had_ arms and wrists… anything but his cock being enveloped by pulsing heat and his ass being driven into and impossibly filled.

And then he _was_ being filled, hot seed spilling into him as Ichigo cried out his name, Byakuya so euphoric his didn’t even realize he’d released himself into the hollow until he heard Shiro screaming, “Yes pretty, so good, fill me up, that’s right pretty… Ngh…” Shiro shuddered around him, the feeling of him clamping down on his cock buried deep within him making Byakuya whimper and moan as he was forced into a rapid, second orgasm. _This_ one he felt all the way down to his toes as they curled into the sheet beneath him, arching his back so that his chest was flush with the hollow's, Shiro desperately kissing him again as hazy gray eyes found Ichigo’s darker amber, the substitute Shinigami panting heavily above them both. 

Ichigo slowly pulled out as Shiro made quick work by shredding what was left of the ribbons with a sharp nail, careful not to cut the skin beneath. Gray eyes widened as the hollow moved down and began licking his own release off of his hard stomach, Ichigo collapsing beside him with a chuckle. “He’s such a cum slut, honestly, doesn’t care whose it is.”

Byakuya almost responded but Shiro had moved lower, the ridiculously long tongue of the hollow cleaning him out, Byakuya moaning and squirming at the oddly pleasurable feeling. He watched as Ichigo was forced onto his back, the hollow cleaning his cock as Ichigo moaned, his hand buried in the white strands of his hair. “Fuck Shiro, you done?”

“Ya always taste delicious King, even better after fuckin’ pretty here.”

Ichigo shoved him off before pulling Byakuya into his chest, murmuring, “Play nice Shiro, it’s late, and I want to spend as much time with Byakuya in my arms as we have left.”

“What do you mean?” Byakuya questioned quietly, relaxing into Ichigo’s strong hold, feeling both bemused and fond at the hollow curling up into him on his other side. 

“Shhh, pretty,” Shiro answered him, “King’s been wantin’ to hold ya forever, just relax.”

And so he did…

Until the void of sleep reclaimed his mind, taking little note of the feeling of an amber-set bracelet being slipped onto his wrist.

* * *

He was… Cold… His body shivering uncontrollably and he had to lock his teeth so as not to chatter in some ridiculously undignified way. He wore only a thin yukata, the garment he usually donned to bed, but he had to be far from bed to be so _cold._ His eyes fluttered open, his slate gray gaze assessing his situation and then instantly widening upon the sight that greeted him.

It was Hitsugaya-taicho…

In his mature bankai form… Completely bare, carved lithe muscles and pale skin under soft moonlight, bright teal eyes focused downward, his winter white hair laying a bit flatter but clearly disheveled, standing upon snow-covered ground, a light snowfall descending around him…

And at his feet, upon his knees, bound in ice and mouth open, accepting, was the fullbringer boy…

What was his name again? Snow… Yuki… Yukio, that was it…

Byakuya was so stunned by the scene that he didn’t even notice that he himself was bound in ice against a tree, his hot breath coming out in visible puffs as he watched the incredibly sexy, fully mature body of the 10th division captain fuck the mouth of the 12th division’s new research consultant. He’d rarely seen the blonde-haired boy around, as he usually only frequented the 12th or 10th divisions - assisting with research in the 12th concerning alternate dimensions and pocket dimensions, while being lodged and housed in the 10th whenever he was in Soul Society.

He’d heard that the two had developed a bit of a frosty friendship… 

It seemed they were a bit more than friends though…

Byakuya moaned at the sight of the beautiful pair in front of him, feeling flushed and instantly aroused, even encased as he was in ice. Teal eyes darted up to capture his own, a smirk forming on that handsome face, “So you are awake at last, Byakuya…”

The boy stilled for a moment and appeared to move his head back, but Hitsugaya threaded his hand into the soft blonde hair and halted the motion, Yukio whining, the sound muffled by the long, heavy cock in his mouth.

“What, are you shy now?” Hitsugaya murmured, “You’ve nothing to be ashamed of Yukio… Byakuya,” the 10th division captain purred out his first name and Byakuya released a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold. “Doesn’t he look beautiful?”

Yukio whimpered again and Byakuya felt almost compelled to reassure him, as bizarre as that feeling seemed, “As beautiful as new fallen snow.”

“You see, love? I told you he would think so,” Toshiro stated, groaning a bit at the end of his statement as Yukio moved, taking him further into his mouth, “That’s right, show Byakuya how skilled you are love…” Hitsugaya released his head and Byakuya watched, utterly transfixed as the now smaller of the two - with Hitsugaya being in his mature form - took the 10th division captain all the way down to the root, his throat moving in a way Byakuya was sure he was swallowing around him. He’d never before witnessed such a thing happening right in front of him and he was sure that, were it not for the ice around him, he’d be burning up right now at the display. Hitsugaya was panting a bit, still encouraging the fullbringer as he deepthroated him, “Such a good boy, Yukio, Ngh, that’s right, fuck you feel so good, ahhhh, that’s it, swallow me like a good boy now, Yukio…”

Byakuya’s eyes widened as Hitsugaya shuddered and groaned, hunching forward, a hand holding Yukio still again by his soft blonde hair. “That’s right,” Hitsugaya said, his voice rough and husky, a tone Byakuya had never heard out of the younger shinigami, “clean me off pet, good boy.”

Teal eyes flickered back up and that smirk was back, “Are you jealous, Byakuya? Do you want my pet at your feet? Or…” His tone lowered further and Byakuya’s breath hitched as he questioned, “Would you rather be _with_ him, down here at _mine?”_

Byakuya flushed at the question as he began, “Hitsugaya-taicho, this is -”

“Toshiro.”

Byakuya froze, slate gray eyes narrowing in confusion.

The taller man smiled, the expression looking utterly foreign upon his face, “You may address me as Toshiro when we are like this, Byakuya, I plan on being far more familiar than addressing me by my title implies.”

Byakuya became rather inexplicably irritated at the interruption and the implication there, repeating, “Hitsugaya-taisho, this is highly inappro-”

Ice rapidly spread over his mouth, having crawled up his throat, and slate gray eyes widened in panic. He rapidly remembered the power behind this particular bankai, and exactly what his ice could do.

“I believe I told you to address me as Toshiro, Byakuya. You of all people should know that is a request I do not give to just anyone. And you would throw it back in my face? I thought we were past this, Byakuya. I thought, you at least, _really_ saw me as I was, no matter my form.”

“Master?” Yukio questioned, his voice timid in a way Byakuya hadn’t heard from him before. The other was usually cool and aloof, and had a bit of biting sarcasm about him when annoyed, but this was entirely different. Yukio was completely submissive to the 10th division captain, at least as he was right now. He had heard them converse when… Toshiro… was outside of bankai. They bantered constantly although both seemed to enjoy the exchange, much to everyone’s general amusement. What was going on here? Exactly what was he now involved in?

“Yes pet?” Toshiro asked, his entire tone changing as he directed his attention to the fullbringer, and Byakuya was amazed to hear real care and fondness in that usually cold, sharp voice.

“May I be released? I would like to talk with him… I do not think he meant to offend you master, he’s just confused, and probably overwhelmed… May I master?”

Toshiro smiled, long fingers carding through fine blonde hair and caressing his cheek and Yukio leaned into his gentle touch. Byakuya just stared, wide-eyed, a bit unbelieving that these two had developed such a relationship and no one had noticed. “Alright love, you can be rather convincing, after all…” Toshiro leaned down, in this form almost a foot of height difference between the two, to whisper something in Yukio’s ear that Byakuya wasn’t able to hear. 

The ice shattered around Yukio, falling around him like a small dusting of snow. The young man brushed off the layer from his thick black coat that he always seemed to wear, even when it wasn’t being made to be so cold by Toshiro’s heavy reiatsu. He turned, emerald eyes catching slate gray for the first time since Byakuya had awoken in the surreal scene, and smirked as he approached him. 

This was the Yukio that Byakuya had seen before, the one that bantered with Hitsugaya-taicho over philosophy, the one that threatened Kurotsuchi-taicho whenever the scientist became a bit too overzealous with him and his abilities, the one that toyed with the 11th division members when they thought him weak and fragile. True, the boy wasn’t a fighter, but he knew how to end a fight long before it started. He remembered Renji laughing with Ikkaku over the last 11th division member that had decided to pick a fight with the small fullbringer. Apparently he suddenly went missing for a month and when he reammurged was terrified to be within eyesight of the petite, seemingly delicate young man.

Byakuya hadn’t spoken with him personally, but he made it his priority to be aware of any potential threats. And past enemies, no matter how now friendly, definitely qualified. And his powers were worrisome, to say the least. This young man was one of the main reasons the substitute soul reaper and his allies had been able to enter the Soul King Palace. Only a fool would underestimate that. Toshiro could lock him in his ice, but this was temporary. _Yukio_ could drop him in a pocket dimension and he’d have no known way of escaping. That was, after all, the reason Toshiro gave for sparing him to begin with - only Yukio can control the dimensions he creates.

“Kuchiki-sama, right? I’m Yukio, we haven’t officially met before. I just want to clear some things up for you because you seem rather lost. I wouldn’t usually bother to do this, but I’ll make an exception if it makes Toshiro happy.” He looked back at Toshiro who had relaxed to lean against a nearby tree, his arms crossed and watching them intently. “Master?” Yukio questioned, and again that different tone crept in, the arrogance washed away and his expression softening as he addressed Toshiro, “could you relax your hold on him a bit so that he may speak?”

Byakuya winced as the ice around his mouth and neck shattered, although the rest of him remained bound tightly within the wintery hold. Yukio flashed a brilliant smile at Toshiro before focusing back on Byakuya, the smile fading back into the self-assured smirk. “Now, I’m not one to share, but I’ll do anything for Toshiro to be happy. And that means you.”

“I don’t understand,” Byakuya stated, managing to keep his voice steady even as he breathed in the frigid air and had to clench his teeth so they would not chatter.

“Toshiro wants you, has wanted you for a long time, but you never noticed him in that way. And with so many other options around you, with more impressive physiques and closer to you, he didn’t bother to try. Everyone just sees him as a child, but he’s _not.”_

Byakuya glanced back at Toshiro, still watching them but not really reacting to anything Yukio was saying, simply allowing the other to speak for him without any input from himself. He had… _wanted_ him? As in, sexually? For how long? Yukio was right, he had never seen him in that way, his body simply appearing too young but like this… Byakuya had to admit, in this form Toshiro was gorgeous. He was as tall as Ichigo, the hard, lean, and toned muscles on full display, his face more angular - less rounded with youth - and those eyes… Those captivating teal eyes also somehow looked older, although, perhaps they hadn’t changed…

Perhaps they now simply fit the rest of his body…

Toshiro _was_ still far younger than Byakuya, but over all these long years, he somehow missed him becoming a man. A man with wants, with desires. For him, apparently. But Byakuya had never been easy to approach, so could he really fault him for never saying anything? After all, Byakuya had been living much the same way, concerning his own desires.

“You understand now, don’t you? Because you are the same. You do not allow yourself to pursue what you want when it comes to your own pleasure. Duty is what is important. This kind of thing… an unnecessary distraction. But really, Kuchiki-sama, are you _happy_ as you are right now? All that pressure, all that weight… Your captain’s haori, your Kuchiki-head kenseikan, your promises that bind you in ways you can not hope to completely fulfill… Wouldn’t it be wonderful to just… _let go.”_

Byakuya closed his eyes as those words washed over him. “Yes,” he whispered, because Yukio was right, and he was so tired of carrying all that weight. 

His eyes fluttered open as he felt two warm hands cup his face, the smaller man’s face tilted upwards to lock eyes with him as he continued, “Master is the same, and I convinced him to allow me to care for him, to ease that burden a bit. He wishes to do the same for you. To be someone you can rely upon, who does not in turn require your protection. 

“Master can protect himself. And he can also protect _you,_ when you feel the need to relax, to let go, to surrender all that weight, at least for a little while. He believed being in this form would make it easier for you to accept him in such a role. My fault, likely, but here we are. What do you say, Kuchiki-sama? Would you accept master as your master as well? He’ll take good care of you…” 

Yukio’s words had become quieter, seductive almost as he leaned fully into him, the ice upon his chest sublimating away, leaving only his arms and legs still trapped. His body heat was such a shock against his cold chest that Byakuya gasped at the sensation as the smaller man raised himself onto his toes to whisper into his ear, his breath visible and hot, “Doesn’t that sound good? Don’t you want master to take care of you?” Byakuya shuddered as he touched and traced his neck, hand slipping into the yukata and that scalding heat traced along his chest. “Well?”

“Yes…” Byakuya breathed out, eyes widening as he did. That wasn’t the answer he had meant to give… 

…Was it?

His hair was grasped tightly, head tilted back and he groaned at the forceful movement, those icy teal eyes looking down at him… Looking _through_ him and he couldn’t help the whine that was released from his throat. He’d never felt more helpless in another’s gaze. Toshiro and he had a rather quiet friendship, had had one for years, and he’d never suspected the other’s feelings. But Toshiro seemed to know exactly what he needed, what he wanted, and how to give it to him. Always appearing whenever he needed to vent, taking his mind off of other things by complaining about his rather exhausting lieutenant and how everyone treated him like a child… 

That’s right, Byakuya had said…

_“Not I, Hitsugaya-taicho. I would never see you as a child. Anyone that would do so is a fool.”_

No wonder…

_“I believe I told you to address me as Toshiro, Byakuya. You of all people should know that is a request I do not give to just anyone. And you would throw it back in my face? I thought we were past this, Byakuya. I thought, you at least, really saw me as I was, no matter my form.”_

They were past this. Or, at least, they _should_ be. Did his body really matter when he respected and adored his brilliant, mature mind? He supposed it didn’t matter now, his fully adult body close enough to touch before him. And Byakuya realized that _yes,_ he wanted everything his friend and comrade of so many years was willing to offer him… 

“Toshiro…” he whimpered, the name odd and yet _perfect_ on his tongue. Teal eyes widened slightly before the other smiled. It was that same smile he’d gifted Yukio but directed at him… He felt like his heart was about to burst. He leaned down and kissed him, and while Byakuya was expecting tentativeness, instead he received a firm press of lips and a demanding tongue that dove in to taste him as he gasped.

Byakuya moaned, wishing desperately that he could touch the other, and Yukio was still there, opening his yukata and using that hot mouth of his to taste every section of skin that was steadily revealed. When Toshiro released him from the kiss, Byakuya was panting, achingly hard, and beyond frustrated with his bindings, “Toshiro, release me…”

“No.”

Byakuya attempted to glare but he was so flush with desire he doubted it had the desired effect. Toshiro chuckled. “It’s for your safety, Byakuya. I am still learning control in this form, a task Yukio was assisting me with before… Well… Anyway, I can stay in this form _and_ touch you without causing you to freeze, but I need to concentrate and hold back my reiatsu from every part of my body that touches you. If you were to touch me unexpectedly, I could really hurt you, and I couldn’t bear that Byakuya.” The teal eyes softened and Byakuya felt his heart skip as he said, “I could never allow myself to hurt you.”

“Master,” Yukio said with a slight whine in his voice, “You promised.” His delicate hand trailed lower and Byakuya released a surprised groan as his cock was grasped and slowly pumped, shudders wracking his body from the heat around him contrasting so severely with the cold everywhere else.

“So I did, pet. Byakuya, I will release you from the tree but you are to get on your hands and knees on the ground, understood?”

Byakuya nodded. Whatever these two had planned for him, he decided he was simply going to allow it and let himself feel. Toshiro always understood him, better than anyone really had before, and he trusted him. The ice released him and Yukio was the one that caught him, surprisingly strong for such a small body. He gently helped him to the ground, massaging out his arms and legs, the blood flowing and heat returning as he did so. Byakuya found himself moaning in appreciation and Yukio giving him that adorable, side smirk before removing his yukato entirely, continuing to massage down his back to his ass.

Toshiro kneeled in front of him, taking him again in an icy kiss that took his breath away. “I’ve only seen you look at me with desire one time before,” he murmured against him, “and it was the first time you saw me in this form. Do you desire me like this, Byakuya?” 

“Yes,” Byakuya breathed out, his answer visible in the cold air as it left his lips.

“Do you want me inside you, feeling yourself stretch around me?”

Byakuya moaned out this time at the question before answering, “Yes Toshiro, I want you… I did not want to admit it to myself but you are right, ever since that day, I have not been able to stop thinking about you… In this form… _claiming_ me…”

“You were ashamed?”

“You are my _friend.”_

Toshiro gently cupped his face with ice cold hands, Byakuya not minding the frigid touch in the least as those teal eyes locked with his own. 

“I want to be _more.”_

Toshiro _devoured_ his mouth and Byakuya was lost in the icy passion, his tongue was so cold but it left nothing but heat in its wake. Yukio was still massaging his limbs, lower back, and ass and Byakuya was melting between them, even while kneeling upon the soft, cold snow. He broke off the kiss with a groan as a slick finger entered him, whining in want and surprise. Toshiro chuckled, running his hand through his hair. “Shhhh Bya, Yukio needs to be the one to prepare you for me, my fingers would be far too cold like this, even if I redirect my reiatsu.”

Byakuya panted as he nodded, releasing another whine as Yukio skillfully prepared him and added a second finger. Toshiro’s hand continued to pet him, fingers gently running through his hair, and leaned in to share a languid kiss as Yukio continued, even using a third finger before claiming him ready. 

“Turn over on your back,” Toshiro inscructed. Byakuya did so, glancing down at finding he was laying on something soft and warm. He glanced up to see Yukio removing the rest of his clothing - he was laying on that warm black coat. Toshiro was still completely bare beside him, unaffected by the cold, and Byakuya was overwhelmed at the sight of the two of them. They were both gorgeous, their muscles lean, slightly toned in Yukio’s case and sculpted in Toshiro’s, Yukio almost a foot shorter than Toshiro in this form and yet, somehow, they looked perfect together. 

Yukio smirked at him, saying, “I managed to snag him first, but you’ve always had a large portion of his heart. I was sharing him with you long before now. This way, I can enjoy you as well.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened as the smaller man knelt above his head, his knees parting to straddle him and leaning down, his hot tongue trailing down quickly to reach his cock and take the tip into his mouth. Byakuya groaned, bucking his hips into that heat, blushing as the smaller man’s own cock obscenely brushed against his cheek. 

“Go on,” Toshiro said, settling on his knees and lifting Byakuya’s hips to teasingly brush his cock at his entrance that Yukio had so thoroughly prepared. “Hasn’t he done a good job? Doesn’t he deserve a reward?”

Byakuya’s blush deepened as he understood what Toshiro was suggesting. Yukio was beautiful above him, and he was certainly doing an amazing job as he slowly continued to take his cock further into his mouth. Byakuya tentatively licked the cock so near his mouth, causing Yukio to moan around him, the vibrations feeling amazing. 

Yukio wasn’t overly large and Byakuya found it all too easy to catch the tip with his own mouth, encouraged by that sinful sound the other had released, deciding right then that he wanted to hear more. And Yukio gave him more, moaning repeatedly as Byakuya worked to take him in completely, tongue tracing and stroking and he sucked and swallowed around him. 

“Damn that’s hot, you two should see yourselves… That’s right Bya, take him, show him how good he’s doing… Such a good boy Yukio, grab his legs for me and hold him, he can’t wrap around my waist…”

Byakuya moaned around the cock in his mouth as he was repositioned, his legs being directed to lock around Yukio, his ankles against the back of the smaller man's neck, trembling as the heat within him mounted. Toshiro hadn’t even entered him… Yukio was _amazing_ with that mouth.

He tensed slightly at the feeling of Toshiro’s cold hands gripping his hips and effortlessly raising him further, Yukio’s hands on his thighs to ensure that his legs stayed where they were. And then Toshiro was pushing into him and Byakuya cried out at the intense feeling of heat and cold. It felt so contradictory and utterly amazing as Toshiro settled inside him, sheathing himself completely in one sure thrust. It hadn’t hurt, Yukio had done his job well, and Byakuya felt so utterly full as his own cock was also being swallowed down, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Toshiro began to move, slowly at first, and then picking up a pace that was utterly satisfying but not brutal enough to cause Yukio to lose his balance above him. He kept that pace, the thrusts never faltering, never tiring, and Byakuya was in constant pleasure - heat around him, cold driving into him, pleasure spiking from every thrust against his prostate, and feeling filled from both ends as he swallowed around Yukio in his mouth.

His mind began to blank and he found himself doing exactly as Yukio had suggested. He let go… He was floating in pleasure as he swallowed down Yukio’s release, the other releasing his own cock only after sucking out every drop. The feeling only heightened as he felt Toshiro’s hips stutter and then he was filling him, his seed hot, heating him as his cold cock slipped from him. 

Yukio rolled off of him after allowing his legs to lower, catching Toshiro as he fell forward, his bankai breaking, returning him to his smaller, younger form, shudders wracking his body as he panted harshly. Byakuya’s eyes widened, also sitting up and Yukio leaned them both against his larger body. “We’ve got you love,” Yukio murmured, “You did so well, I think you held that form for almost an hour that time.”

Byakuya looked into emerald eyes with a clear question in his own as Yukio chuckled, deftly sliding onto his wrist a bracelet set with a snow white opal that shown blue, green, and teal as it iridesced. 

“Well, he did tell you I was assisting him with his bankai training.”

Toshiro released his own exhausted laughter, the sound pulling at Byakuya’s heart as he realized he had never heard the other’s _real_ laughter before. Byakuya tilted up his younger face, kissing him gently, shivering at the broken moan that Toshiro released at the action.

“I remembered,” Byakuya whispered against his lips as he released them, “I said I would never treat you like a child. Can you forgive me, Toshiro?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Toshiro whispered, his face flush and his expression softening as he smiled up at him. Yukio gently pulled the smaller captain into his arms then, Byakuya looking at the two as Toshiro nuzzled into his neck with a whimper, his body still shaking from his earlier actions and from sustaining his bankai for so long. They looked so perfect together, Yukio yielding and offering strength as Toshiro required, becoming whatever he needed in each moment, the love he held for the other clear in his enchanting emerald eyes. 

“Don’t you dare forget,” Yukio murmured as he pet down Toshiro’s shaking body, “You belong to master now, as I do. He is willing to share, but his heart can’t take being forgotten. He has me, always, but he’s loved you for as long as he can remember. Now that you are aware, don’t you dare ignore his feelings.”

Those emerald eyes were hard and Byakuya actually felt a small tremor of fear down his spine. He didn’t know what the fullbringer would do to him if he broke Toshiro’s heart, but he had a feeling that the 11th division member had received a far lesser exercise of his wrath, and he had come back nearly catatonic. But really, there was nothing for him to concern himself with, because…

“I could never… I didn’t realize it before, I had locked my own heart away, even from my own awareness but… I’ve loved him as well, likely for a long time. I was simply unwilling to see that love within myself, but it’s there… I could never hurt him, Yukio.”

Yukio smiled as he nodded, only the barest hint of his usual smirk as he said, “I know… And now he does too…”

Byakuya’s eyes widened, taking in Yukio’s smug, happy expression, lowering to lock onto started yet overjoyed teal eyes. Toshiro’s smile was so heartachingly soft and utterly _happy,_ Byakuya couldn’t help but return it with one of his own... 

He still saw Toshiro’s beautiful, _happy,_ teal eyes, still felt the smile upon his own lips, as darkness claimed his vision, Yukio’s words ringing through his mind as the scene completely faded…

_“Don’t you dare forget…”_

* * *

The sound of a bird chirping brought Byakuya back to full awareness, and he blinked and frowned at finding himself, not in bed as he had been, but sitting in a chair at a desk set in front of a window that looked out onto a lovely, forest encircled lake. He gathered from the thick mist that hung over the water’s surface that it must still be morning.

_This place…this cabin on the lakeshore. I’ve been here before! When we were eighteen, Gin and I used to take calligraphy lessons from Captain Aizen._

_So, I am dreaming._

_I know Aizen is in Muken and Gin is dead. This cannot be real but…_

“You done with that yet, Byakuya?” Gin’s voice asked casually, coming from somewhere behind him.

Byakuya looked down at the transcribed page in front of him, then back, over his shoulder at the silver-haired man who was carrying a tea tray with refreshments for the social time that followed every lesson.

_Gin._

He wondered at the little flicker of sadness that went through him at the sight of his former colleague and fellow captain.

_Like me, he was considered a prodigy. He graduated the academy in record time and served under Captain Aizen until he was given his own division to lead…around the same time that I also became a captain. But, before we were promoted, we both learned calligraphy from Aizen…or…Sousuke, as he told us to call him when we were in those private lessons._

_It’s odd, when I look back, how much I miss what I was feeling then. I was just beginning to register the restraints of leadership that were tightening around me. I strongly desired to grow strong and to bring pride to the Kuchiki name…_

_…but I also felt like I was losing myself…_

_So, it was in these simple moments with Sousuke and with Gin that I was able to relax and feel like a normal person, away from where judgmental eyes would see. Nothing very improper ever happened during those lessons, but sometimes…I wished that they would._

_Out there in the forest…_

“I am finished,” he answered, earning a wider grin from Gin, who nodded and motioned for him to leave his work and move to the soft sofa.

“C’mon then. Sousuke’s just changing for the captain’s meeting that’s in awhile. He told us to get started and he’ll be along.”

“Of course.”

Byakuya rose from the chair and took a last glance out at the lake before taking his place at one end of the sofa while Gin sat on the other end, leaving an upholstered chair opposite them for their absent mentor.

“So, I heard about the big coming of age ball that your family held for you last weekend,” Gin said conversationally, “Must be nice to have family.”

“Mostly, yes,” Byakuya agreed, “It is an honor to be heir to leadership, but being close to my grandfather is the better part of it. The elders are…challenging.”

“They nag you a lot?” asked Gin, taking a savory from among the snacks.

Byakuya nodded.

“I would say that it was a sign of caring, but I think not one of them has a heart, except for my grandfather.”

“Ooh, such stinging criticism,” Gin chuckled, “but I’m sure they deserve it. It must be a relief to get that off your chest, then, right?”

“Yes,” Byakuya sighed, relaxing further into the sofa’s embrace, “I am glad to get away, if only for awhile. I am grateful to Sousuke for allowing us to meet him at his retreat.”

“Yep,” Gin said, smirking, “No one’s gonna see us here. I’m pretty sure we could get away with…anything.”

“Well, that sounds enticing,” said their mentor’s soft, pleasant voice from the hallway.

Byakuya looked up as Captain Aizen entered the room, looking just as he had before his awful betrayal. He wanted to be angry at the older man, but his heart ached as he looked at the friend and mentor he had lost.

_Yes, I was never able to speak of that pain to anyone. I loved Captain Aizen, the gentle-eyed leader of the fifth division. As I look at him now, I want to ask him why. I know he would only mock me, but…I do miss this side of him._

“Is something wrong, Byakuya?” Aizen asked, approaching him slowly and looking down into the noble heir’s widened grey eyes, “You look troubled. Usually, these calligraphy sessions relax you. Is there something I can do to ease your mind?”

Out of the corner of one eye, he saw Gin take a sip of tea and lick his lips slowly.

_The questions do burn in my mind. Why did you betray us? Was it all about power? Or was there something that happened that made you hate us all so much?_

“I…am just tasked by things at home,” he lied.

“Are you now?” Aizen inquired, studying him more closely.

Byakuya tried not to stare back, but the full weight of those kind brown eyes framed by the man’s glasses, his gentle expression and warm smile, all of them spun together in his fevered mind. He shivered as he relived that horrid moment he had spent on his knees and unable to move as Aizen, Gin, and Tousen had made their escape.

_He ordered Gin to kill Rukia…and when that failed, he stepped towards us with murder in those eyes._

He came to his feet, his heart pounding, and he started to flash step, only to feel strong arms wrap around him from behind, and Aizen’s soothing voice speaking into his ear.

“It’s all right. I won’t hurt you.”

“Don’t you know? You already have,” Byakuya managed in a shaky voice.

“What do you mean?”

“All of this…it was an illusion. You, acting as my mentor…showing me kindness, making me desire you…it was all part of your great plan to betray us all and to make yourself king.”

He knew he should pull away, but the arms that held him felt so good and so comforting, and Aizen’s pleasant scent drifted over his senses.

_I don’t want to leave this moment. Even knowing what will happen, I still…need this!_

“You should hate me for that,” Aizen agreed, “but I think you have a hard time doing that, for the simple, damning reason that _you are not like them_.”

“You try to come off as being like them,” Gin added, moving to stand in front of them, “and I guess sometimes you are, but you’ve got this side of you that’s different, don’t you?”

“I…”

He shivered and closed his eyes as the fingers of one of Aizen’s hands laced together with his and warm breath made the flesh of his neck darken.

“If indeed, you know about my illusions, then you also realize that you, too, are a master of illusion, Byakuya,” that kind voice rumbled in his ear, “You became their leader, and you did what they expected you to do, but inside your heart, you never lost this younger, wilder self.”

“They thought they tamed you,” Gin said, moving to stand facing them, “and maybe you even believed them, but you still feel that wild side, don’t you?”

Byakuya stiffened as Gin’s hand reached out and curved around his face. A moment flashed in his mind…

 _He looked down at the 10_ _th_ _division report and felt an odd tightening in his throat as he read in a choked whisper._

_“Lieutenant Matsumoto reports that the wounds were fatal. After Gin attacked him and stole the hougyoku, Aizen impaled him through the heart and tore off his arm…though his body has not been found. It may simply have faded due to Aizen’s overpowering reiatsu.”_

“Something wrong?” Gin asked, smirking at him.

Byakuya froze as the silver-haired man’s eyes opened to reveal their icy blue centers. He wasn’t sure what he meant to say, but the words that came out were heart-shakingly honest.

“You were dead. Sousuke killed you! None of this is real. I’m just ill and feverish and dreaming.”

“Then, if this is only a dream,” Aizen purred into his ear, “it is fine for us to enjoy ourselves, isn’t it? If you don’t like what is happening, you can surely wake up, can’t you?”

Byakuya felt an angry answer building in his chest, but whatever he might have said was stopped in its tracks as Gin closed the distance between them and pressed his smiling lips to the lightly trapped Kuchiki heir’s. He didn’t mean for his eyelids to flutter or his eyes to close, didn’t mean for the hand that reached out to grasp Gin instead of pushing him away. And he knew it was the last thing he _should do_ when he felt the silver-haired man’s slick tongue run along his lips, to open willingly and for him to bite back so hungrily at Gin’s plundering mouth.

It was entirely wrong, but in the reckless and rebellious context of his younger self, he couldn’t seem to force his instincts down. When kissed, he could only kiss back, and as Sousuke laughed against the back of his neck and slid his hands down to undress him, his own hands moved to help. The three turned back, stumbling and shedding clothing all of the way back to the couch, where Gin pushed him down onto his back and climbed on top of him.

As heir to the great Kuchiki clan, he should have objected and pushed Gin away, but looking up at Gin as he had been, and catching sight of Sousuke, sitting down on the chair, nude but for his glasses, he couldn’t seem to regain an ounce of control.

_The truth is that I dreamed of this. While I sat, looking out that window and transcribing text, my mind was indulging in something like this, so I imagine it’s not unexpected that in fever I would recall it._

Gin’s hot mouth felt so good, working its way down one side of his neck, then along a slender collar bone. One pale hand crawled up Byakuya’s white breast, teasing an already erect nipple, while his voracious mouth found the other and tormented it mercilessly.

Byakuya’s back arched and he panted in reaction, feeling himself harden almost painfully as he realized that Sousuke was not just watching. He had assumed a relaxed pose in the upholstered chair and had the side of his face leaned on one hand while the other slid down between his thighs, capturing his own hardness and running up and down the thick shaft, teasing the damp head with his fingertips as he watched the two young men in front of him.

Byakuya felt a little, sharp bite on his nipple, an electric shock through his loins as Gin snickered and began to move his hips, sliding his hot, thick erection along the spellbound noble’s.

“Don’t forget I’m here,” he teased, nibbling his way down from Byakuya’s chest to his soft, sensitive belly, “I don’t think I could forgive you for that.”

His slim fingers captured Byakuya’s face and made their eyes lock again.

“Sousuke will join us soon enough, but I gotta prepare you so he doesn’t hurt you. He’s pretty fucking huge. Besides,” he said, raising himself to look down at Byakuya’s naked body, “I wanna get a taste of you first. It’s been driving me crazy, wanting to see if you taste as good as you smell.”

Byakuya’s breath caught and he gasped as Gin’s tongue plunged into his navel and his mouth closed around it, sucking hard enough to leave marks while his tongue probed deeply. He made a trail of wet kisses down along the line of fine black hairs to the swollen evidence of Byakuya’s wanton desire.

“Oh my, that’s sure to do your family proud,” the silver-haired man teased, “and it’s as beautiful as you are, if you don’t mind me saying.”

He didn’t wait for Byakuya to answer, but dropped down again, using both hands to push Byakuya’s thighs wide. He planted his nose in the soft sac at the base of the noble heir’s seething cock, breathing in deeply before sliding that long, hot tongue upward, from base to wet tip. The sight of those opened and lust-misted ice blue eyes was erotic enough, but the _feel_ of Gin’s mouth taking him in and sinking down nearly had him at his limits.

“Gin,” Aizen said softly, derailing his thoughts just enough to bring him back a little.

He wasn’t sure what it meant until he felt Gin laugh, then he released for a moment. A moaning curse escaped the flustered Kuchiki heir as something else slid down his length and was left at the base. His furious heart raged, but he was secretly glad that their encounter would go on longer.

“Ah, better,” Aizen observed, as if talking about the weather.

No longer worried about cumming too soon, Byakuya turned his head slightly to meet Sousuke’s eyes as Gin’s mouth enveloped the noble’s now restrained cock again. Those eyes still looked warm and tender, but there was a dangerous glint beneath that, suggestive of the more wicked man that he knew lived under that quiet surface. The brown eyes blinked slowly as they watched Gin stroke and suck Byakuya’s flushed member, and his grip on his own length tightened. His hand opened and he played with the tip, putting on a show for Byakuya by capturing a few pearly bits from the head and licking them slowly as Byakuya and Gin performed for him.

Byakuya flinched as a wetted finger traced his virgin entrance, then began to work its way slowly inside. Gin let the noble’s cock slide out of his mouth and kissed the slick head.

“S’okay, I’m just stretching you a bit. You’re a virgin, ne?”

“Y-yes,” Byakuya panted, shivering at the strange feeling of being penetrated.

It was true, he supposed, in the context of what was happening.

“All right. I’ll just loosen you up a bit. Try to relax, okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

But between Sousuke’s closely watching eyes and Gin’s intrusive finger, he found he was trembling a little. Noticing his discomfort, the older man left his chair and moved over to kneel on the floor near Byakuya’s head. One hand curved around the heir’s soft cheek as he leaned forward and brought their lips together.

He wasn’t sure if he had expected the collision of their lips to be harsh, but to his surprise, the contact was light yet firm, passionate without being demanding. He had thought that the man might want to simply dominate, but Sousuke kept himself in perfect control, teasing and pleasuring Byakuya’s lips, distracting him as Gin worked in another finger and began to pump them firmly, in and out, his mouth still feeding hungrily on Byakuya’s throbbing cock. The distraction worked so well that he barely felt the addition of Gin’s third finger. All he knew was the deep pleasure of being lovingly kissed, dizzyingly sucked and stroked in a place that no one had ever reached inside him. 

He moaned loudly, blushing at the uncharacteristically lurid sounds he was making. He heard Aizen laugh and he let out a sob of distress as Gin’s mouth released him, but it seemed it was only so that he could move to sit on the top of the couch with his legs spread and his hardness exposed. Byakuya climbed onto his knees, positioning himself between Gin’s thighs and holding onto his thighs as he returned the pleasure that the smiling Gin had offered him. Behind him, Sousuke’s hands wrapped around the Kuchiki heir’s raised bottom, holding him in place as he made a deliberately slow entry. If Gin’s fingers had caused pleasure inside him, Sousuke’s almost brutally large erection had him at his limits in moments. While the entry was slow, and he paused to give Byakuya time to adjust to the feel, once he began to move, it seemed he must have unleashed the more wicked iteration of himself.

But while he could sense the obvious danger, Byakuya found himself too drawn to Gin’s now widely opened eyes, too tightly gripped by the way the silver-haired man touched his hair and stroked his cheek, encouraging him to move faster and suck harder.

“Feels so good!” Gin panted, quivering as he resisted thrusting into the noble’s mouth.

Behind him, Sousuke clenched his hips, pounding roughly into his bottom, quivering as he approached climax. In front of him, Gin made a lurid sound of surrender and Byakuya pulled back slightly, almost choking, but soothed by the feel of Gin’s hand caressing his throat, encouraging him as he swallowed repeatedly. He heard Sousuke groan warningly as he thrust in deeply, holding Byakuya’s hip and releasing him from the restrictive cock ring.

The explosion of heat, deep in his core, sent him tumbling over and into release. Byakuya carelessly loosed the unrestrained howl that boiled up from his chest, his seed spilling out in long spurts onto the sofa. He would have simply collapsed if Sousuke’s warm hands hadn’t anchored him and brought him down more gently, turning him onto his back. Gin climbed off the back of the sofa and knelt beside Sousuke. It wasn’t until Byakuya had caught his breath that he suddenly noticed.

_He has removed his glasses?_

“What are you doing, Sousuke?” the noble demanded, sitting up too quickly and making his head ache and spin ominously.

“Oh don’t worry,” Aizen answered, smirking, “It will all make sense to you soon, but…why don’t you rest for a bit? You look spent.”

He heard Gin laughing as he descended back onto the darkness.

When he opened his eyes next, he found that he couldn’t see anything. He tried to move, only to find that his arms and legs had been placed in kido restraints and with a slight turn of his head, he found his eyes had been covered.

“Sousuke!” he snapped angrily.

He would have continued, but the sound of his more mature voice startled him back into silence.

_Where am I now?_

_When am I?_

“Hey, stop makin’ such a racket!” a rough male voice growled back at him.

Byakuya couldn’t help but be reminded of Renji, but the feel of this man’s reiatsu, though also flooded with respectable power, was clearly not shinigami, nor was it that of a quincy or a human. His heart began to race and he tested the firmness of his restraints, only to find that they had been expertly applied.

“I think you know that ain’t gonna do you any good, so you may as well stop it,” the man said gruffly, “You’re now the guest of Lord Aizen.”

_Lord Aizen? Then, this must be Las Noches, and this man…not a man at all, but definitely a hollow._

“I’ve heard your voice before,” Byakuya noted, “During the Soul King Protection War, you worked with Kisuke Urahara on the infiltration. Your name is…”

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaques,” the man finished for him, “So, you remember my voice, do you? Huh, I think I remember you too.”

Slow footsteps approached, then Byakuya flinched as he felt cool fingertips slide along the side of his face.

“I think the first time I saw your face was when we were briefed on the captains of the Gotei 13 that we’d be shredding. We were trying to decide what each of their weaknesses was…y’know, what was that one thing that would work against you.”

The Espada paused, exhaling slowly and letting his fingers trail along one finely sculpted collar bone.

“For some of’em, it was easy,” Grimmjow went on, “Your side had a tank. We just had to send a bigger tank. For your head captain, Aizen made Wonderweiss, a hollow bred for the single purpose of neutralizing his sword’s fire. But you…you were difficult, at least to the others.”

“Hmm, so you think that you understand me?” Byakuya asked in a low voice with a hard, sarcastic edge, “How strange that a hollow would say something like that to me.”

“You don’t think it’s true?” Grimmjow chuckled mockingly, running his fingers down over the exposed skin of the noble’s muscular chest where his uniform revealed it, “You don’t think I can tell you what your real weakness is?”

“You seem very convinced that you can,” Byakuya countered calmly, “But the only way to know is for you to tell me what you think the answer is, and for me to reason if you are right or wrong.”

“You think that’s all there is to it?” Grimmjow snickered, “You say that like you would actually admit it if I was right. I don’t think you’d ever relinquish your pride enough to say the words.”

“So, you think that pride is my weakness?”

“Pride? Maybe arrogance? That’s what some of the others said. I told ’em they were wrong.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah.”

Byakuya’s jaw tightened as he felt a tugging at his waist, then the sensation of his uniform being opened, exposing more of him to his hollow captor.

“Then, after I beat up on your sister, some of’em said that it was family, and they thought we should capture a few of the people close to you and torture them…kill them. Your sister? That pretty ghost you keep so close to you.”

_Have they captured Tetsuya as well, then?_

Grimmjow leaned down and breathed his next words into Byakuya’s ear.

“Don’t worry. He’s not been captured. And even if he was, it’s not like you’d crumble if we tortured him and killed him in front of you. Hurt for him? Avenge him? Uh-huh, you’d do that, but you wouldn’t be paralyzed. You wouldn’t be broken. Other people would, but not you.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“If so, then why don’t you just get to what you think my weakness is. I grow tired of your posturing.”

“Like you’ve got anything to say about shit like that in your position,” the Espada snorted, keeping his face close to the restrained noble’s, “That’s pretty cocky, but I’ve already told you that I don’t think your weakness is arrogance.”

“You did.”

_Why does it feel like this hollow is stalking me? It feels as though he circles around me so deliberately._

_Does he…?_

He sucked in a surprised breath as Grimmjow’s hot tongue slid along the side of his neck.

“Do you think raping me is the key to defeating me?” Byakuya asked in a low, furious tone.

He blushed at how he could sense, even through the blindfold, that the hollow was grinning madly at him.

“Nah,” Grimmjow laughed, “You just taste good…smell good too. Your reiatsu is pretty satisfying. Just breathing in the bits coming off of you is making me hard. I’d let you feel it, but I’m pretty sure you’d wanna tear my dick off.”

“Like your own comrade removed your arm?” Byakuya taunted him, earning a hateful growl from the hollow.

He winced as the hollow’s hand wrapped around his slender throat and Grimmjow’s snarl burned his earlobe.

“You shut up. You don’t wanna piss me off. I just might eat you, no matter what Lord Aizen says.”

“I don’t doubt that you would,” Byakuya replied calmly, “Rukia told me how vicious you are.”

“Oh, she did, did she?” the Espada laughed, “Tell me something, pretty noble boy. Does that scare you? Are you shaking because you fear what I’m gonna do to you?”

He ran his tongue along Byakuya’s throat again and bit down, sucking until he left an angry red mark.

“Even if you were,” he went on, “you wouldn’t tell me, would you? No, not you. And it’s probably not fear you’re feeling that makes you quiver anyway.”

He threaded long fingers into the noble’s thick black hair, yanking his head back. His smirking mouth bit down on Byakuya’s vulnerable throat and he sucked hard enough to elicit a little sound of pain from his captive.

“God, that sounds so sexy,” Grimmjow purred, his voice dropping to a provocative rumble.

“Oh,” said a mocking voice from somewhere behind the feisty Espada, “that doesn’t look like you’re doing what Lord Aizen told you to do. Be sure you don’t actually kill him.”

“Huh,” Grimmjow scoffed, “I’m not playin’ with’im and I’m not gonna kill him. We were talkin’ about things.”

“I see,” Gin snickered, “or I should say, I _saw_. But more was happening in here than interrogation.”

“What do you know?” Grimmjow snapped.

“You made me curious,” Gin said in a teasing voice, “You seemed so sure you know what Byakuya’s weakness is. Since you went through all of that sexy buildup to get him to respond to you, why don’t you just say what you think it is?”

“None of your fuckin’ business, that’s what it is!” Grimmjow snarled, “Freak.”

Gin’s icy blue eyes opened into frosty slits and Grimmjow stiffened in reaction.

“Is something wrong?” Gin asked playfully, “Go ahead. Tell me what Byakuya’s weakness is, and if you’re right, I’ll give my little precious kitty a treat.”

“DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!” the sexta Espada roared, lunging at Gin, only to find himself stopped in a stretched out pose.

“Come now,” Aizen’s smooth voice chided them, “There is no need for violence. You know I don’t like you fighting amongst yourselves.”

“Sorry, Sousuke,” Gin apologized, his tone anything but sincere, “I was worried he might actually kill Byakuya, and I know you don’t want that.”

“Of course not,” Aizen agreed.

Slow footsteps sounded and when Aizen’s voice sounded again, it was unbearably close and sent a shiver down the bound noble’s spine.

“You are looking at someone who is actually quite important to me.”

“I am important to you?” Byakuya repeated haughtily, “Is that why you tried to kill Rukia and me?”

Aizen let out a soft, dismissive breath.

“Rukia was useful for a time, but she became a hindrance, and it angered me when your feelings for her caused you to almost throw your life away. When I approached you, I wasn’t going to kill you, Byakuya. I was going to finish her off. Rukia had lost her usefulness, but you…you still have something I desire.”

“I don’t know what,” Byakuya mused solemnly, “You abandoned our friendship, our connection and captains of the Gotei 13 when you betrayed us. You can’t go back and rewrite history!”

“No. The past is done. What matters most is what happens right now. Right now, we will make our choices. Right now, we will choose our path.”

Byakuya let out a derisive hissing of breath.

“I don’t know what choices you think I can make from this position, but I see none.”

“Of course not,” Aizen chuckled, “because you are blindfolded.”

“Do you think you are funny?”

“Sometimes. But right now, I am being perfectly serious. Still, some things can wait. I was intrigued by what you and Grimmjow were discussing before, and I was so curious if Grimmjow had figured out your weakness before.”

“Don’t speak as if you know!” Byakuya snapped angrily.

“But don’t I?” Aizen asked curiously.

He gave Grimmjow a little nod that the noble couldn’t see.

“Grimmjow, why don’t you tell us what you were thinking before?”

The words were phrased like a request, but the little warning swell of Aizen’s thick reiatsu was enough to express its imperative nature. Grimmjow’s jaw clenched and he stiffened rebelliously, but short moments later, he began to pant, then his powerful legs began to shake and he broke out in a sweat and loosed a gasp of pain.

“Damn it, FINE!” he yelled, dropping onto his knees.

Aizen looked down at him and smiled.

“Okay then.”

Grimmjow panted harshly, dragging himself to his feet.

“Can you turn off the sledgehammer reiatsu?” the Espada complained, “I said I’d tell you!”

Aizen laughed and let his reiatsu lighten, freeing the irascible hollow to move back to Byakuya’s side. Grimmjow looked back down at the bound shinigami.

_Gin’s right. I shouldn’t have wasted time playing with him, I should’ve just fucked him._

“This pretty noble boy’s got everyone…or almost everyone, I should say, fooled. Cause it’s not fear of pain or death that gets to him, not even if it’s the pain and death of people he loves. And it’s not that he’s too arrogant or reckless, although he is both of those things.”

“Yes,” Aizen said patiently, “I see that. What is his weakness? Tell us now, Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow nodded, regaining his cocky smirk.

“If I say it and you think I’m wrong, I can prove it,” he asserted, “I’ll make it plain as day for you. This pretty boy is weak to one thing, and you just have to look at his lieutenant to know what that is!”

“You think I am in love with my lieutenant?” Byakuya asked mockingly, “That I love Renji more than Rukia or Tetsuya? That I would accept their injury and deaths, but not his? Ridiculous!”

“I didn’t say that you were in love with him,” Grimmjow answered, bringing his face close to Byakuya’s again and biting his ear hard enough to make the noble jump, “What I was sayin’ is that your weakness is… _that you like mongrels and monsters_!”

The noble’s steely eyes blazed beneath the blindfold and his lips curled back as he answered in a scathing hiss.

“You cannot possibly compare yourself to Renji! Renji is my…!”

“Your comrade? Your friend? The guy you wanna fuck, but you can’t make yourself say it? You like dangerous guys,” Grimmjow insisted, running a hand down the noble’s body and sliding it into his pants to curl around Byakuya’s piqued member, “C’mon, admit it!”

“You are delusional!” Byakuya accused him.

“Am I?” Grimmjow laughed, stroking him, “Cause your dick don’t lie, pretty boy. You’re getting hard for me, just like you get hard for Renji…”

“No.”

“Ichigo,” he added, stroking harder.

“Renji and Ichigo are not mongrels, nor are they monsters,” the noble managed, panting at the rough stimulation, “You are wrong!”

“Oh, you think so? You think they’re not monsters? Don’t forget, I read your files!”

“Hmm, this could get interesting,” Gin giggled.

“You think they aren’t monsters, but Renji betrayed you! He cozied up to you so you would train him…so that he could stab you in the back later. Fuckin’ tell me that’s wrong! And Ichigo? Well, he was a monster when he fried your ass, wasn’t he? Human with an inner hollow, right? If that’s not a monster, what is? So yeah, I think you like dangerous guys, monsters like me…but I can still prove it to you if you’re not convinced.”

Byakuya only scowled back at him, but Aizen’s wicked smile warmed.

“Please do,” he said softly.

“Huh,” Grimmjow huffed, “With pleasure.”

He turned and slashed away the rest of Byakuya’s clothing, leaving him unscathed, but completely naked in front of them…and still bound and blindfolded.

“So, you do plan to rape me.”

“Naw,” Grimmjow laughed, “I won’t have to. I’ll make you a deal. I’m gonna offer to let you go, under one condition. If you succeed, you’ll walk out of here and no one will stop you.”

“You cannot promise me that,” Byakuya argued.

“You think we’d just let him go? A captain?” Gin asked, shaking his head.

“Gin,” Aizen said calmly, “I think I like Grimmjow’s suggestion. Let’s indulge him, shall we?”

“You _really_ think he’s right about this? Truly, Sousuke?”

“Well,” Aizen said, rubbing his chin gently, “He did allow us to have him quite thoroughly before…at the cabin. Do you recall? He was…amazing.”

“Yes,” Gin answered, a little agnostically, “but that doesn’t mean he will now.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Let’s give Grimmjow a chance. What are you suggesting then, Grimmjow?”

“I say that we get pretty boy’s agreement to let us pleasure him in any way we want…except, no illusions.”

“No illusions?” Aizen repeated curiously.

“Yeah, no fakery. Just us and him. If I’m wrong, pretty boy can hold his load, but if we make him cum, we win and he has to stay here as our prisoner until the war ends.”

“Oh, that does sound fun!” Gin laughed.

“Hmm, I also like the sound of it,” Aizen agreed, “However, it sounds too one-sided to me.”

“What?” Grimmjow grunted, “How?”

“Well,” Aizen reasoned, “Byakuya is the only one risking anything. Why don’t you tell me what you want to risk as payment for the privilege of challenging my lover.”

“I am not…!” Byakuya began, only to be stopped mid-sentence as Aizen’s powerful reiatsu swept over him, seeming to pleasure everything at once.

Byakuya went silent, frozen in dismay as the former captain removed his blindfold

“Gin,” Aizen said quietly, ”I believe I will require your assistance.”

“What?” Gin giggled, “How did I get dragged into this? Not that I mind, but…”

“Shatter.”

Byakuya and Grimmjow made sounds of surprise as Gin’s body shimmered strangely, then shifted to an image of Grimmjow.

“WHAT THE HELL?” Grimmjow shouted, missing the intrigued look that flashed on the noble’s fine features.

“Well," said Aizen, “this way you can be in two places at once. _You_ , or actually, Gin, will pleasure Byakuya in any way he chooses while Byakuya pleasures the actual you. If Byakuya climaxes first, Byakuya is your love slave for the rest of the war.”

“Huh, mine alone?” the sexta Espada yelped, “You’d…?”

“Just be warned,” Aizen cautioned him, “If you lose by allowing Byakuya to make you climax, then you will become Byakuya’s love slave instead. Do you still think you can win?”

“What’re you gonna be doing?” the hollow asked.

“I will be the judge, of course. So then, Byakuya, what do you say?” Aizen asked in a seductive tone

“What about what I say?” Grimmjow demanded.

Aizen shrugged.

“You’ve already had your say. The ball is in Byakuya’s court. Byakuya?”

Byakuya hesitated, everything in him screaming to deny this, not let this happen.

Yet, Grimmjow had been right about one thing.

His dick didn't lie.

He was _throbbing_ , in terrible need of friction, and he had to avert his eyes from the other men as he mentally lectured his member to just calm down.

Gods help him, he wanted this.

His pride howled inside him, but he forced it back, his need becoming intense.

"Fine!" he snapped haughtily - he had to maintain his scraps of dignity, after all - as he frowned at Aizen and the two blue-haired men.

"You spoke of my arrogance, yet yours seems to know no bounds. You say I won't be able to control myself? Prove it."

Grimmjow growled and stepped closer at the challenge.

"Pretty little smartass. Let's find something useful to occupy that sassy mouth of yours."

Within moments, Byakuya had been freed from his bonds. Grimmjow and the illusion-shrouded Gin caught him, half-guiding, half-pushing him to his knees.

Grimmjow pulled his swollen cock free, stepping right up in front of the noble. He caught the fine jaw, coaxing Byakuya to open his mouth.

Byakuya hesitated, and Grimmjow gave him a wicked grin.

"Remember, you make me cum first, I'm gonna be your slave. You cum first, you'll belong to me."

Newly resolved, Byakuya parted his lips and took the hollow's cock in his mouth.

At the same time, he felt big hands spread his asscheeks apart, then his entrance was licked. The unusual sensation made him quiver all over, his own rebellious length twitching eagerly.

Byakuya began sucking, determined to make the admittedly sexy hollow cum first. Grimmjow groaned lustfully, sky-blue eyes flicking between the busy noble and his look-alike, happily eating the said noble's delectable behind.

He slid his hand into the silky black hair, and steel eyes rose to his. To his shock, there was deep, dark lust in the silvery depths. A slow inhale confirmed the scent of pure arousal emanating from their captive.

Grimmjow decided then and there he wasn't telling anyone either of those things. He tightened his hand in the smaller man's hair, encouraging him to suck faster.

Byakuya's eyes drifted half-closed as Grimmjow guided him. He swallowed his moan when long, agile fingers began invading his body.

The hollow groaned, pushing deeper into his throat when he swallowed.

"Ahh, pretty boy, you're...ahh really good at that."

Inordinately pleased by the praise, he sucked harder, reveling in the obvious effect he was having on the cocky hollow.

Grimmjow groaned lustfully, his head starting to tilt back, though his eyes remained riveted to the noble sucking him off and the disguised Gin….who was moving close behind Byakuya, cock in hand.

His look-alike grinned, then shifted to press himself into Byakuya's perfect ass.

Grimmjow gasped as the noble cried out around his dick, the vibrations unbelievable. 

Byakuya moaned as he was filled, hearing Grimmjow's breathing become labored. The hand in his hair tightened, possibly trying to stop him, but he only angled his eyes upward to meet the blue-haired hollow’s, and then he clamped down, making Grimmjow gasp and swear as he contemplated just what the fuck he had to do to not cum as soon as that tightness released. As it was, he only managed to hang onto his control by intensifying his reiatsu and calling out his more powerful cat form.

“Grind, _Pantera_!”

Suddenly, it was the noble caught in the middle who was struggling not to cum as he watched the already beautiful hollow transform into a more feral, long-haired beast with an even larger, hotter cock. Behind him, Gin gave a mad giggle.

“Oh, well, what’s good for the goose, right?”

Aizen smiled and nodded, cueing his zanpakuto to allow Gin to make the transition as well.

Byakuya groaned and panted harshly as the already huge member possessing his ass thickened nearly unbearably and seethed with heat he was sure would melt his insides. The illusion Grimmjow growled and scraped his claws down the writhing noble’s back, pounding into that wonderful tightness. For a moment, Byakuya’s lovely head bowed, and in front of him, Grimmjow snarled delighted, fucking that soft, blazing mouth harder. But just as the blue-haired hollow was sure he was going to give in, Byakuya pulled back and panted out a few words.

“Well, if that’s how you want it... _Shuukei Hakuteiken_!”

If he was breathless before, Grimmjow found himself driven to the edges of madness as he felt the noble’s reiatsu explode around them. Brilliant white billowed around the naked shinigami, bathing his pale body in blinding white as white wings brust from his back near his shoulders and brilliant white halo formed around him. And if Byakuya’s beauty wasn’t enough, then the scathing reiatsu that swelled around the hollow’s thrusting cock delivered a deep, throbbing vibration he couldn’t possibly resist. With a scream that was echoed and the transformed Gin also gave in before the white emperor form, both iterations of Pantera loosed their release into the crushingly beautiful angel between them.

Their angel gave an echoing howl, following them into orgasm with a final burst of reiatsu that shattered the windows of the room and left large cracks in the walls and floor. A short distance away, Sousuke Aizen smiled and nodded approvingly, watching the three entangled men collapse together.

“What a pleasant spectacle,” he chuckled, looking down at his own spent member where it rested in his hand, “Grimmjow, I believe you have lost.”

The blue-haired hollow’s eyes opened very slightly and he managed a weak snicker as he pulled Byakuya closer and nuzzled into a soft shoulder.

“Fuck no, I haven’t.”

Byakuya rested against Grimmjow with Gin still transformed and pressed up against his back. He felt a twinge of regret as he felt his awareness slipping. But before he left them entirely, he felt Grimmjow’s hand slip another slim, silvery bracelet onto his wrist.

* * *

Soft voices in his room brought Byakuya slowly out of a deep sleep, but his body felt so heavy and still sleepy that he couldn’t seem to coax his eyelids open. He breathed slowly, listening in silence.

“Thank you for coming all of this way with me, Kisuke,” Tetsuya said gratefully, “I am...sorry that I ended our... _date_ so abruptly, but when I sensed the instability in my cousin’s reiatsu…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kisuke chuckled, slipping his arm around the Kuchiki leader’s cousin and kissing him on the side of his neck, making Tetsuya blush fiercely, “and don’t worry about Byakuya either. He was pretty feverish, but it seems like he’s gonna be fine now. So, why don’t you come with me and we’ll have a shower in that pretty bathing room and get some sleep?”

Tetsuya frowned, looking down at Byakuya.

“Oh, maybe I should stay with him.”

“I will watch over him,” promised Byakuya’s attendant, “I promise I won’t leave him for a moment.”

“See there?” Kisuke said, nodding, “C’mon now, love. You’re exhausted after our _date_ and all of that worrying.”

“I suppose,” Tetsuya agreed, barely stifling a yawn, “Thank you, Torio.”

Byakuya managed to force one eye open a little and the barest of smiles touched his lips as he watched Kisuke and Tetsuya leave with Kisuke’s arm wrapped comfortingly around Tetsuya’s shoulders.

_You deserve to be happy._

Byakuya blinked slowly, rolling onto his back and looking up at his ceiling as the life returned to his body.

_So it was all a dream then?_

He felt disappointment begin to form in the pit of his stomach and he slid one hand out from under the covers to brush the hairs away from his face. As he did, little flashes of silver at his wrist made him sit up in bed, staring at his wrist that now wore a collection of the silver bands his dream lovers had given him.

Byakuya laid back against the pillows then, wearing a sweet, satisfied smile.


End file.
